


Home Again

by ambrosedarling



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosedarling/pseuds/ambrosedarling
Summary: AU. She moved back home to take care of her dad.  What happens when she sees her childhood crush again? Is he the same as she remembers? Or will someone else catch her eye?





	1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.  THE IDEA IN THIS STORY IS MY OWN.** _

Allen “AJ” Jones was sitting in the local bar having a beer after a long day at work. He worked at the local auto repair shop in Gainsville, Georgia. He ordered another beer, not in any hurry to get home. He was having trouble with his wife, constantly arguing. He really wanted kids, but when they argued he was glad they didn't have any.

AJ sighed as he finished the last of his beer. He looked at his phone and noticed it was just after 7pm. He knew he should be getting home. He got up and took some money out of pocket and threw it in the tip jar. He turned to start walking out the door before freezing. He couldn't believe he was seeing the person walking through the door.

Margaret “Maggie” Anderson walked through the doors of the bar. She just moved back to town after being away for college where she was studying to be a photographer. She had to move back to town to take care of her sick dad.

“Maggie?” AJ approached her. “I thought you were living in Charleston?”

Maggie looked up at the man that was talking to her and softly smiled “Hey AJ. I just moved back to town a few days ago. I have to take care of daddy.”

AJ looked down “I heard he was sick. I'm sorry to hear that. If there is anything you need or if you ever need help let me know. I still live just down the road.”

“Thank you, AJ. I'll keep that in mind.” she looked at the bar. “Now if you'll excuse me I have to get a job.” she walked towards the bar and started talking to the bartender Mark Calaway, who just so happens to also be the owner.

AJ stood back and watched as Maggie talked to Mark. He smiled softly as he watched them shake hands and she had a big smile on her face. “Got the job?” he asked as she walked towards him.

“I start tomorrow”

“Congratulations. I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow and have a drink.” he took his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrating. He sighed when he saw it was his wife Lindsey calling. “I better get going. I'll see you later.” he turned and walked out the door while he answered the phone “Hey Linds. I'm on my way home.”

“Where are you Allen? My parents are here for dinner. I told you they were coming.”

Sighing he scratched the back of his head “Sorry, I forgot about them coming. I'll be home soon.”

“You were at that bar again, weren't you? I swear AJ, you spend more time at that shop and bar than you do at home. Don't even bother coming home right now. You'll be staying on the couch tonight.” and with that she hung up on him

“Fuck!” AJ cursed loudly.

Maggie was walking out of the bar and heard the end of the conversation. She slowly walked over to him “Everything ok AJ?”

AJ turned around quickly, not expecting someone to be there. “My wife is being ridiculous. She doesn't want me coming home right now.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” she looked down at her feet “You could come home with me for dinner. I made chili.”

“Thank you for the offer. But I don't want to impose.”

“You're not. I made plenty and I'm sure daddy would love to see you.”

“Are you sure?”

Maggie smiled “Of course I'm sure. Now come on.” she said before they both got in their cars and made their way to her house

Once they got to her house they got out of their cars and made their way inside “Daddy I'm home” she took her jacket off and hung it on the hook by the door. “And I brought company”

Mike Anderson walked out to the foyer, followed by his son and Maggie's older brother Karl. “Oh, hey AJ.”

“Hey Mr. Anderson. Hey Karl.”

Karl worked at the auto shop with AJ, along with their friend Luke Gallows. “AJ. I'm surprised to see you here.” Karl said as he wrapped his arm over his sister's shoulders.

“Problems with the wife. Maggie invited me over until it was safe to go home. I hope it's alright I'm here.”

“Of course it is. You're practically family. You can come over any time.” Mike said as he patted AJ on the back.

“I'm make cornbread to have with the chili. How about you guys go chat?” Maggie suggested.

“OK, come on guys.” Mike said.

AJ followed behind Mike, but Karl followed his sister “I'll be with you guys in a minute.” once Maggie and Karl got in the kitchen he made sure the others were out of hearing range. “Mags, what are you doing? You know AJ is married right?”

Sighing, Maggie turned to look at her older brother “I'm not doing anything. I was just being nice. Besides, he is too old for me, he is 15 years older than I am. He has been your friend for a long time.”

“I know. I'm just looking out for you. That's what older brothers are for.” he playfully ruffled Maggie's waist length brown hair.

“Karl, you big goof.” Maggie laughed and started fixing her hair “Now get out of here so I can finish this cornbread.” she was about to pour the cornbread mix in the cast iron skillet when she was pulled into a hug.

“I love you Maggie.” it was Karl. “I missed you so much while you were gone.”

“I love you too. And I missed you too.” she hugged him back tightly. “I'm glad to be home. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances.” she said while putting he cornbread in the oven.

“I know. We'll get through this. Dad is tough.”

“I know he is.” Maggie said as AJ walked through the kitchen door. “Hey AJ. I hope you're hungry.”

“Yeah I am. Everything ok?” AJ asked seeing the sad look in Maggie's dark brown eyes.

“Everything is fine. Karl and I were just talking.” she looked in AJ's blue eyes. Truthfully, she always had a crush on AJ. But she would never do anything about it. She didn't want to upset her brother and she wasn't a home wrecker.

A few minutes later the oven beeped and she got the cornbread out. While letting it cool down she got bowls out and put chili in them before putting them all on the table. She then poured every one a glass of sweet tea and put that on the table too. After putting everything on the table she cut the cornbread and put it on a plate. On the way to the dining room she called out to the guys “Dinner is ready.”

Dinner went by smoothly with fun conversation. When everyone was done, AJ helped Maddie clear the table and do the dishes.

“Thank you for inviting me.” AJ said as Maggie walked outside with him to his car.

“It was no problem. I'll see you later. Maybe tomorrow night if you come to the bar.”

“We'll see. Depends on how my conversation goes with Lindsey when I get home.” he leaned in and kissed Maggie's soft cheek “See you later.”

Maggie just stood there grinning hard as she watched AJ drive away. She touched the cheek AJ just kissed and felt her cheeks burning. She never been so happy to be home.

_A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read.  What did you think? Please review and let me know what you think._

 


	2. Chapter 2

AJ was not in a good mood when he woke up. Lindsey was true to her word and made AJ sleep on the couch. Lucky for him it was a nice sized couch. He slowly got up from the couch and stretched. He smelled coffee and went into the kitchen to fix a cup. As he is fixing his coffee he looked out the window and noticed Lindsey's car wasn't in the driveway. He sighed in relief knowing he didn't have to deal with her yet.

Today was AJ's day off. He was happy he didn't have to work. He already decided he would go to the bar later and check on Maggie and make sure everything was going well with her first day of work. He for some reason felt protective of her. Maybe because she was his best friends little sister and he knew her for a long time.

After finishing his coffee, AJ headed up to his bathroom to start getting ready for the day. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, dried his hair then got dressed. He got a text from Karl asking if he wanted to go to breakfast with him and Luke.

Meanwhile, Lindsey was at the grocery store. She was walking down the aisle when she saw one of her neighbors, an older woman named Mrs. Carlson. "Lindsey, dear. I'm so sorry"

Lindsey got a confused look on her face "Why Mrs. Carlson?"

"I was walking my dog last night when I saw AJ kiss Maggie Anderson's cheek. He was leaving her house."

"Wait, he was with Maggie last night?"

"I don't know what was happening."

Lindsey nodded her head. She was seething on the inside. She didn't know when she was gonna confront AJ about it. She was hoping it was nothing. When she got home she got the groceries out of the car. She looked around and noticed AJ's truck wasn't in the driveway. She walked in the kitchen and sat the grocery bags down when she noticed a note on the fridge.

Lindsey, went to breakfast with Karl and Luke. Be home later.

AJ was sitting in the diner with Luke. They were just waiting on Karl to get there before they ordered breakfast. "What are you doing on your day off?" Luke asked as he was sipping on his coffee.

AJ shrugged. "I was thinking of going to Calaway's tonight." he said as Karl sat at the table.

"I'm going too. I'm gonna be there most of the night. I know Mark will look after my little sister, but he isn't always gonna be there." Karl said. Their waitress came over and took their breakfast order. "Luke you coming tonight?" Karl asked after their waitress walked away.

"Sure, why not? I could use a night out. Maybe I could find a girl to take home."

AJ laughed "We need to find you a girlfriend."

Luke shook his head no "I like being single."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. AJ, Karl and Luke had a good time at breakfast. After leaving the diner, AJ went home and found Lindsey sitting in the living room reading a book. "Hey Lindsey. I'm home."

"Hello Allen" she said with a tense voice. "I'm fixing dinner a little early tonight. Make sure to be home this time."

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I didn't mean to miss dinner last night. I had a rough day yesterday and I just needed to blow off some steam."

"I know. It's fine. Just please let me know next time that you'll be late. Especially if my parents are gonna be here."

AJ walked over to Lindsey and kissed her forehead "I will. I promise." he went upstairs to their room to relax and watch TV.

During dinner things were a little tense once again. AJ didn't know what was going on. He planned on going out and hoped things would be little better when he got home.

"I'm going to Calaway's." AJ told Lindsey as they finished washing the dishes. "I'm meeting Luke and Karl there."

"That sounds fun. I'll go too." Lindsey said as she dried her hands. She wanted to confront Maggie. She wanted to make sure the little slut stayed away from her husband.

"If you really want to that's fine" he kissed the side of her head and went to get ready to go out.

When they got to the bar, AJ looked around and found Karl and Luke playing a round of pool. He nodded towards them before walking over to the counter and ordered a couple of beers from Mark. He didn't see Maggie so he assumed she was on break.

"Maggie?" Lindsey said as she approached the younger woman "I want to make one thing perfectly clear. Stay... away... from... AJ. He is my husband. I see the way you look at him. He is mine. He doesn't want you."

Maggie smiled "You have no idea what you're talking about, Lindsey. I don't want AJ. He is my brother's best friend." she moved a little close "I suggest you don't ever get in my face again. Because next time you do it won't be pretty." she backed up and walked back to the bar to serve the customers that just came in.

AJ was sitting at the bar when he saw Maggie approach him "Hey Maggie. How was your first night?"

"It was good until your wife decided it was a good idea to confront me and tell me to stay away from you."

"WHAT?" AJ stood up "Why?"

"I don't know. But I suggest you keep her away from me. Next time I'll deck her."

"I'm so sorry Maggie. I'll talk to her. If you see your brother or Luke tell them I'll talk to them later." he walked over to Lindsey "Let's go."

"Why?" she was acting innocent.

"Now, Lindsey."

The car ride home was very tense. You could cut to tension with a knife. When they got home they walked in the house and AJ slammed the door shut behind "What is your problem Allen?"

"Why did you tell Maggie to stay away from me?"

"I felt you two were getting too close. Mrs. Carlson told me she saw you kiss her cheek last night. Did you sleep with her?"

"WHAT? No. I have never been unfaithful. How long have you known me Lindsey? You know I would never cheat on you."

"You say that now..."

"Never." AJ walked away and to the guest room slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
